Cockatiel Empire
History Cockatiel Empire (Deutsch: Nymphensittich Reich, Spanish: Cockatiel Imperio, Asermian: Posfaretwagtar) was founded on August 27, 2011. On June 2, 2012, the 4 states of the Cockatiel Empire were established. July 23, 2012 the Cockatiel Empire dropped out of the Grand Intermicronational Alliance. Foreign Relations The Cockatiel Empire has either an alliance or diplomatic relations with eighteen micronations. It hopes to get more alliances as time goes by. Diplomacy/Alliances People's State of San Andreas - May 30, 2012 Northumbria-Montebourg - June 5, 2012 Kingdom of Smallia - July 25, 2012 Kingdom of Fortania - August 6, 2012 County of Akharnes - August 6, 2012 Kingdom of Daniel-Land - August 6, 2012 World Armored Federation - February 5, 2013 Huro-Atlantica - June 1, 2013 (Upon the Incorporation of the Union of Asermia) New Republic of Texas - October 14, 2013 The Chosen Apple Children of God - December 5, 2013 Republic of Brekkosia - December 7, 2013 Rasnatium - December 8, 2013 Principality of Chitose - December 15, 2013 Republic of South America - December 15, 2013 New republic of Bodonia - December 19, 2013 Templar Kingdom - December 19, 2013 Kingdom of Korea - January 21, 2014 NorseLand - January 22, 2014 Organizations The Cockatiel Empire is a member in two organizations. Micronational Alliance Association - November 18, 2013 American Union - November 20, 2013 Climate The Cockatiel Empire is located in the humid subtropical zone. Typically, summers are hot and humid with high temperatures seldom dropping below 90 degrees and 70 degrees for the overnight low. Afternoon thunderstorms are the norm throughout the summer. The winters are drier and mild, although the rare cold snap will drop temperatures below freezing. The Cockatiel Empire uses the Fahrenheit temperature system. Below is the average temperature in the Cockatiel Empire (excluding territories) Law & Order This section is under construction More information is on the main article Law and Order in the Cockatiel Empire If arrested for a crime in the Cockatiel Empire, you are considered innocent until proven guilty during trial. The worst punishment you can get (only for certain crimes) is death. *Treason: if convicted can result in either Death or life imprisonment *Murder (in the first degree) can result anywhere from 75 yrs in prison to death *Murder (in the second degree) can result anywhere from 25 years to 75 years in prison *Murder (in the third degree) can result from 20 years to 40 years in prison *Corruption in Federal, state or local governments can result in removal from office, $500,000 fine and/or 7 years in prison (depending on severity of the corruption) *Identity theft (if convicted thief live in the Cockatiel Empire) can result in 7-9 years in prison *Identity theft (if reside out of the Cockatiel Empire) can result in 11-15 years in prison at the Cockatiel Empire National Holidays Independence Day: August 27 President's Day: September 15 Cockatiel's Day: April 23 Land The Cockatiel Empire has four states and four territorial possessions. States Territory Military The Cockatiel Empire has Three Branches of the Royal Cockatielian Military. The Cockatiel Empire currently has no Air Force at this time. *Royal Cockatielian Army *Royal Cockatielian Navy *Royal Cockatielian Marines Economy One Cockatiel Dollar is equal to $1.13 in US dollars. the Cockatiel Empire's stock exchange is located in Cockatielville in the Business District while a smaller stock exchange is located in Alpine Hills. The main exports in the Cockatiel Empire are gold, wine, Mountain Dew, silk, and corn. The biggest import to the Cockatiel Empire are cars, and platinum. Currency Currently the Currency for the Cockatiel Empire is the Cockatiel Dollar. It consists of coins and dollar bills. Currently the coins are the Penny, Nickel, Dime, Quarter, Half-Dollar, Full Dollar, and Two Dollar (Rare) Coins. The bills are the Dollar, Two Dollar, Three Dollar, Five Dollar, Ten Dollar, Twenty Dollar, Fifty Dollar, Hundred Dollar, 500 Dollar, and the Thousand dollar bills. Languages Any language is accepted in the Cockatiel Empire but the official languages are Cocaktiellian English (Still in development) and American English. Other languages that may be spoken in the Empire are Spanish, and, German. Map of the Cockatiel Empire See also *Symbols of Cockatiel Empire *List of Cockatiel Empire Political Parties Important Links Cockatiel Empire (Facebook) (still working on it) Also a website is in the works too. Category:Cockatiel Empire